1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baseball bat, more particularly to a retractable baseball bat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Baseball bats made of metal and wood are not safe to use by small children. Hence, a conventional baseball bat made of an ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) foam material has been developed. However, since the length of such a conventional baseball bat is fixed, it cannot accommodate different physical sizes of users.